<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Kinda Screams by YellowPolkaDotBikini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614522">The Good Kinda Screams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPolkaDotBikini/pseuds/YellowPolkaDotBikini'>YellowPolkaDotBikini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Billy Hargrove, Billy is gay as hell, Billy is very cocky, Bruises, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Harringrove, Hot temperature, Light Angst, Lots of Touching, M/M, Max and El are little shits, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Need, Rough Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Steve is gay as hell, Tired Steve Harrington, Touching, Well now they are, wanting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPolkaDotBikini/pseuds/YellowPolkaDotBikini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is being driven up the wall by Steve and Billy's incredibly obvious mutual wanting of one another. She uses El's help to finally force them together on the hottest day recorded in Hawkins.</p><p>Harringrove are locked in a room together. Is it going to turn out as peachy as Max thinks?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Good Kinda Screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My eyes are burning and I really should stop writing so late.</p><p>Please point out any spelling mistakes!</p><p>Get cozy and enjoy reading about some very sweaty dudes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Steve?" Max brought the phone up to her ear, El smiling as she grabbed onto her arm.</p><p>"What's up?" </p><p>"We need you to come over and go over the battle strategy with us, we found a few holes in it and we want you here to help patch them up." </p><p>"Sure thing, I'll be at the cabin in a few minutes." a click from the line was followed by a squeal of laughter from the two girls. They bounced with joy on the rickety couch, sunlight catching their smiles from the window. </p><p>"Oh my God, we are so evil. My brother is going to kill me ten times over." Giggled Max. El buried her face in a pillow while they both waited for Steve to arrive.</p><p>"Is Steve going to get mad at us?" El brought her bright doe eyes up to Max as she whispered. </p><p>"Nah," she lied. "They just need a little nudge, staring at each other from afar doesn't do that much." </p><p>A couple painstaking minutes went past when footsteps on the porch was heard, the girls jumped up with stifled screams of excitement and swung the heavy door open. A wave of heat flooded the cabin. Hawkins was having a surge of rising temperature, practically melting tyres off wheels.</p><p>"Wow, didn't even let me knock. Are we just waiting for everyone else to get here?" Steve entered with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression as he looked at the beaming smiles of Max and El. A little suspicious, knowing Max usually had a slightly disgusted resting face while El stared blankly most of the time. Steve was ever so slightly intimidated by the two girls when they teamed up, Mike and Lucas were always the ones that suffered from their combined 'female wrath' or whatever Dustin called it. </p><p>"They're in my room." Replied El, arm being squeezed by Max. He looked outside behind him. </p><p>"There doesn't seem to be any other cars or bikes?" Steve asked as he turned back around to see a slightly panicked Max. El's smile faded to her normal wide eyed stare, thinking they have already messed up the plan.</p><p>"They've...parked around the back." Max's statement curved up in pitch. She was less confident than she was about ten seconds ago which was a terrible sign if they wanted the plan to carry through without any hiccups. Max shot a glance at El and whispered "Just bent the truth a bit." El returned to a worried eyebrow furrow. Steve adjusted a stray hair from his vision when as he walked over to the room, the lock clicked open when he turned the knob. Why was the lock on the outside if it was a bedroom? El quickly swiped her upper lip. The room was bare, all except for one person sitting on edge of the bed. </p><p>Billy Hargrove.</p><p>His slouching position quickly straightened out as his eyes darted to to the door. He grunted, pinching his nose bridge.</p><p>"Shit." Groaned Steve.</p><p>"Afternoon, Pretty boy," Billy flashed a quick smile<br/>
"Max! What the fuck are you doing?" He stood up and squared his shoulders, a bit difficult in his tight leather jacket specifically chosen to emphasise his biceps. Not too warm apparently for Billy though, no amount of insulating fabric would keep him from displaying his raw strength. Sweat glistened on his chest, his shirt showed a long triangle of skin. The sheer presence of this man dared to make Steve's legs quiver when they were in close proximity. Quivering out of fear? Out of readiness to punch the constant smirk off his well structured face? Out of straight up need to run away because he knows both of them in the same room won't turn out well? Probably all three.</p><p>"Helping." Max pushed into Steve's back and jumped backwards, El slammed the door shut and locked it from the other side of the living room. Steve stumbled forward and raced to jiggle the knob while pressing his shoulder against the door. El must have been using all her might to keep the door on its rusted hinges.</p><p>"Max? Eleven? You open this fucking door right now or I'm gonna-" </p><p>"You're gonna what? Kick it down?" Billy interrupted. Steve eased back and eyed the muddy boot print on the door. "Not with those skinny thighs."</p><p>"Not even five seconds and you're already talking about my legs. It's almost like you're always thinking about them or something." Steve snidely remarked. Something he should have probably regretted saying but getting out was more important to him right now. </p><p>"If I can't force it open, you obviously can't." Said Billy.</p><p>"Fuck you, Hargrove." </p><p>"Sounds hot, Harrington."</p><p>"Jesus, do you always have to talk like that? Gross." Steve squeezed his eyes shut and turned to face the other guy, trying to delete any thoughts of what that sentence meant from his mind.</p><p>"What do you mean? Does the thought of me saying dirty things make you uncomfortable?" Billy's tone was full on cocky and he was damn proud of it. He stretched the leather as he folded his arms. Steve slid down the door and sat on the worn carpet, catching quick glimpses of Billy's toned arms. </p><p>Look away before you get beaten with them.</p><p>"Holy shit, are you not cooking in that thing?" Steve puffed out, already fanning himself with a nearby book he reached from under a stool. Lord of the flies? Hopper definitely didn't pick that one out for El. Billy shuffled his feet, also hot in his chunky combat boots. He turned away, biting his thumbnail. "Oh, now you're shy to take something off? You're always dying to show some skin on the court."</p><p>"I give what the sexy ladies want and last time I checked, you ain't no chick." </p><p>Steve focused his eyes on the messy, golden locks that trailed down Billy's back. A waterfall of tight coils and loose curls. Each hair intricately painted with a fine hand with an eye for choosing colours that remind him of honey and butterscotch. Saliva pooled in his mouth from the heat, or was it from staring a second too long at Billy's hair? He blinked away fast as the book crashed into his jaw.</p><p>"You left in the part where I was sexy." Replied Steve, bringing his lips to a smug smirk. Billy faced the other man and squinted, a subtle sheen of sweat glimmering on his forehead. He pulled the jacket off quickly, making several annoyed grunts as he went and hurled it directly at Steve's head, revealing the rest of a navy button up shirt. Which was strangely buttoned all the way up now.</p><p>"Happy now? Drink it up, drink it all up. Whiney bitch." Billy was getting more an more agitated the longer he was held hostage in the oven. "Max! What the fuck do you want? Keeping us in here like fucking animals?" He punched his bare knuckles into the door, chipping the olive-green paint, flakes fell into the dark forest of Steve's hair. He dusted them out of his head and rubbed his front teeth, a zipper from the heavy jacket collided right into them. Steve rolled on his back in the middle of the floor, staring at points around the room. Everything seemed to have a thin layer of dust, not much thought was put into cleaning since El had much more important things to do, like save the world and what not.</p><p>"Initiate step two." Max whispered to El next to her, both were sat on the couch. They pushed a heater across the floor, a makeshift funnel made out of old eggo boxes guided the hot air into the already boiling room wedged underneath the door. Luckily, Hopper managed to own a heater that made very little noise. Perfect for Max and El's devilish plan. Now they just had to wait, every now and then turn up the heat.</p><p>"Do have any idea why they're doing this?" Steve thought out loud. Eyes trailed back to Billy's hair, strays stuck out in strange angles. </p><p>"What ever they're doing, it sure as hell isn't fun in here." Billy sauntered back over to the bed, 'accidentally' kicking Steve in the ribs before sitting down.</p><p>"Ow! Shit, man!"</p><p>"Oopsies," Billy's tone wasn't sorry, he was bored and wanted to start something. He entertained himself with Steve curling up into a ball and hugging his side. It was cruel. It was fun. It was...getting way too hot. Sweat rolled down Billy's back in large droplets, catching areas where shirt met skin. "Jesus fucking Christ, is it getting hotter?" Both of the guys' breathing were getting heavier, chests expanding and caving in at a faster rate. Panting was the only thing that filled the silent room for five minutes. Steve rose, clutching his side.</p><p>"Jerk." He spat.</p><p>"You got something to say, shit head?" Billy stood and joined Steve in the centre of the room. He squared his shoulders again, his go to intimidation tactic.</p><p>"Yeah, I do actually. I thought we were fine after you had nearly beaten me to death. And I forgave you, like a good person...like an idiot," He clenched his jaw. "Now I have to take care of these brats and on top of that, I have to keep an eye out for you in case you do something else stupid with an excuse you pulled from your ass." Another drop fell from Billy's forehead, his jaw was tense as well. </p><p>"Keep an eye out for me? Gee, thanks mom. I really appreciate old Stevie wanting to look after me." Billy ripped open his shirt, uncaring about the buttons flying to the carpet. He pulled off the rest of the shirt and patted his forehead. Steve caught sight of the other's back, incredibly defined and carved by the gods themselves...and strewn with large bluish purple bruises, a few yellowish-brown ones around his ribs. Steve backed himself into a chair and rolled up his sleeves, the heat was getting to him, just not as badly as Billy.</p><p>"Dude," Steve started. "Are you okay?" </p><p>"Don't like what you see?" Billy's eyes were drained. The cocky words he said didn't match what his face was saying. The once golden hair was slowly becoming bronze by the minute as sweat seeped from his scalp. "Fighting and shit does that to you."</p><p>"But your knuckles look like they haven't been doing much of the fighting lately. You haven't been fighting back." Steve picked at the arm rest with his nail, a little afraid with what Billy's reaction will be.</p><p>"Huh," Billy scoffed. "Well aren't you a perfect little detective." He grasped his shoulder and rolled it, wincing from the quiet clicks. </p><p>"Is it your Da-"</p><p>"Shut the fuck up. You should step back over the line you're crossing right now." Billy interrupted with fire in his words, embers catching onto his teeth as he grinded them down.</p><p>"Sorry for caring." Whispered Steve under his breath. </p><p>"Why should you care?" Billy sharply sucked in hot air. "You have more important shit to worry about, like your pathetic social status and those gremlins you call kids." Steve jolted up, heat overwhelming his head. Nearly caused him to black out from the sudden rush of heat paired with the rising adrenaline.</p><p>"Oh, piss off. Maybe I want to care alright? As much as the logical side of my brain tells me to think of you as the dirt I walk on. I just can't." Goosebumps flooded from Steve's neck down to his legs. They stared hard into each other. Billy distracted by the quick Bob of Steve's Adam's apple, disrupting the course of a few sweat drops that inched their way down his throat. Billy stepped closer to Steve, not too close that they could feel each other's warm breath but close enough that Billy could now see the delicate freckles the adorned Steve's cheeks and nose. The heat was severely taking affect on Steve's body now, he fought back the urge to tear off his own clothes.</p><p>The air was thick. Panting filled the room once again. Their eyes not once flickering away from one another.</p><p>"So, if you cared about me so much. Would you care if I stole a car?" Billy sliced the silence.</p><p>"Well, yeah." Steve watched as he inched closer, afraid to move in case his legs gave out and melted into a puddle. Eyes that roamed in Billy's head grew darker. The once calm ocean now had a storm hanging over it, ready to strike out.</p><p>"Would you care if my parents kicked me out?"</p><p>"Yes, obviously." Hands that were not his own pressed against Steve's hips, pushing him backwards. His lungs tightened, fingertips burned through his jeans. </p><p>"Would you care if I took something of yours?"</p><p>"Like...like what?" Steve stammered. His back now firmly placed against the wall. No direction to turn to. Only Billy. A smile stretched across his face, brightening up the looming presence of his entire nature.</p><p>"Your breath away."</p><p>Other than the ringing in his ears, Steve could only hear his own heart beat pulsating in his head like a child with a brand new set of drums. Rather than complaing about how cheesy that line was, Steve snaked his hand up Billy's drenched neck, gripped onto a chunk of locks and...</p><p>A quick prayer, moment please.</p><p>He smashed their faces together. The power of dying of thirst and Billy being a tall glass of iced lemonade drove Steve deeper into the kiss. Billy pressed the rest of his sweltering body onto the other man, letting out moans his body refused to suppress. Steve's other hand gripped Billy's athletic back, his body twitching as it roamed over patches of healing muscle. </p><p>Billy's arms squeezed their way between the wall and Steve's ass, gripping both cheeks fiercely with rugged, calloused hands. A surprised but pleasure-filled moan spilled out of Steve's mouth and into Billy's. The sloppy make out session was getting faster by the minute, the short breaks they were taking connected their lips with long strings of saliva. Getting back to business, Steve felt scalding hot fingertips creep up his back beneath his soaking shirt. The skin-on-skin action sizzled flesh and they were both becoming addicted to it. A swift parting of their faces caused Steve to lean foward into the other's chest, it felt as if his cheeks were directly planted onto a fiery barbecue. Billy peeled back Steve's shirt and threw it across the room, it catching on a desk lamp. He unstuck Steve from his chest and bore into the dark, sultry eyes that craved more. </p><p>"Fuck," Billy heaved out. "You're doing things to me and making me feel things I've never felt before." </p><p>"For a dude?" Steve bit his lip, holding back a chuckle.</p><p>"In general." Billy's tongue hit Steve's neck, making popping sounds as he trailed red spots down to the collarbone. Teeth almost piercing right through his bottom lip, Steve's pelvis bucked off the wall and brushed his agonisingly hard bulge against Billy's own.</p><p>"Bed, now." Whined Steve, interweaving his fingers through Billy's mane once again. He looked up, lips pinker than a dish of freshly picked raspberries, and smiled widely. Genuinely grinning to a man he once loathed.</p><p>"Anything you say, baby." A groan from depths of Steve's throat surfaced, he liked being called that. </p><p>He loved it.</p><p>"Do...do that again." Steve whined once more.</p><p>"What? Baby?" A shock surged through Steve's body and he unexpectedly cried out in pleasure. He rammed his mouth into Billy's once again, wrapping their arms around one another. The bruises that once ached at the slightest touch now were nothing compared to the intense desire that the two men held for one another, wanting to be closer despite having no space between them at all.</p><p>"Are they alright?" El held onto Max's arm as they sat outside on the porch under the shade.</p><p>"Do you remember those types of screams I talked about ages ago? Well those are good screams. They're fine, don't worry." Max reassured El, both laughed into one other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>